Year:1944
Bands Formed * Artist Singles released *In New Orleans Lead Belly *Is You Is or Is You Ain't (Ma' Baby) Louis Jordan *I'll Be Seeing You Billie Holiday *Into Each Life Some Rain Must Fall The Ink Spots & Ella Fitzgerald *Straighten Up and Fly Right Nat King Cole *Main Stem Duke Ellington *You Always Hurt the One You Love The Mills Brothers *Artistry in Rhythm Stan Kenton *Opus No. 1 Tommy Dorsey *Rum and Coca-Cola The Andrews Sisters *Strange Fruit Josh White *Sweet Lorraine Nat King Cole *It's Only a Paper Moon Nat King Cole *Gee, Baby, Ain't I Good to You Nat King Cole *The Love I Long For Harry James *Don't Fence Me In Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters *Cow Cow Boogie Ella Fitzgerald & The Ink Spots *Cherry Red Blues Cootie Williams *Milkman, Keep Those Bottles Quiet Ella Mae Morse *Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Judy Garland *And Her Tears Flowed Like Wine Stan Kenton *Over The Rainbow Judy Garland *The House of the Rising Sun Josh White *Tomorrow Never Comes Ernest Tubb *I Want Two Wings Rev. Utah Smith *Swinging on a Star Bing Crosby *John Hardy Lead Belly *I'll Be Seeing You Tommy Dorsey *Saturday Night (Is the Loneliest Night in the Week) Frank Sinatra *Long Ago (And Far Away) Dick Haymes and Helen Forrest *St. Louis Blues Count Basie *I Wonder Cecil Gant *I'm Gonna Build a Big Fence Around Texas Gene Autry *The Trolley Song Judy Garland *My Little Brown Book Duke Ellington *Is You Is or Is You Ain't (Ma' Baby) Bing Crosby and The Andrews Sisters *Time Waits for No One Helen Forrest *Smoke on the Water Red Foley *White Christmas Frank Sinatra *The Patty Cake Man Ella Mae Morse *Sugar Blues Count Basie *Once Too Often Ella Fitzgerald *Evil Gal Blues Dinah Washington *Moonlight in Vermont Billy Butterfield *Persian Rug Mary Lou Williams *I'm Lost Benny Carter *Bu-Dee-Daht Coleman Hawkins *A Lovely Way to Spend an Evening Frank Sinatra *Estrellita (My Little Star) Harry James *Angelina (The Waitress at the Pizzeria) Louis Prima *Meet Me in St. Louis, Louis Judy Garland *Woodyn' You Coleman Hawkins *I'll Walk Alone Dinah Shore *I'll Get By (As Long as I Have You) Harry James *Do Nothin' Till You Hear From Me Woody Herman *It Had to Be You Dick Haymes and Helen Forrest *My Mama Don't Allow Me Arthur "Big Boy" Crudup *And Her Tears Flowed Like Wine Ella Fitzgerald *After you've Gone Benny Goodman *Feeling Zero Coleman Hawkins *Jealous Heart Tex Ritter *When My Man Comes Home Buddy Johnson *There's a New Moon Over My Shoulder Tex Ritter *Sleepy Time Gal Harry James *Pretty Flowers In Your Backyard Lead Belly *Long Ago (And Far Away) Jo Stafford *How Deep Is the Ocean? Benny Goodman *There's a New Moon Over My Shoulder Jimmie Davis *Good-for-Nothin' Joe Lena Horne *Too-Ra-Loo-Ra-Loo-Ral (That's an Irish Lullaby) Bing Crosby *There Goes That Song Again Russ Morgan *Do Nothin' Till You Hear From Me Stan Kenton *Ac-cent-tchu-ate the Positive Johnny Mercer *I Don't Mind Duke Ellington *Royal Garden Blues Count Basie *Hamp's Boogie Woogie Lionel Hampton *' Round Midnight Cootie Williams *It's Love, Love, Love Guy Lombardo *Bidin' My Time Judy Garland *Any Old Time Artie Shaw *Try Me One More Time Ernest Tubb *Soldier's Last Letter Ernest Tubb *Too Late to Worry Al Dexter *Salty Papa Blues Dinah Washington *Blues in the Night Johnny Mercer *I'll Get By (As Long as I Have You) The Ink Spots *Every Day of My Life Helen Forrest *Cherry Erskine Hawkins *I Love You Bing Crosby *Hurry, Hurry Lucky Millinder *Twilight Time The Three Suns *Straighten Up and Fly Right The Andrews Sisters *Auringonnousu Laatokalla Olavi Virta *Alexander's Ragtime Band Bunk Johnson *What Is This Thing Called Love? Nat King Cole *Estrellita (My Little Star) Fred Lowery *Tess's Torch Song (I Had a Man) Cootie Williams *Jelly Roll Blues Bunny Berigan *A Smo-o-o-oth One Cab Calloway *I Promise You Jo Stafford *They Didn't Believe Me/Let Him Go- Let Him Tarry Dick Haymes/Evelyn Knight *Tico Tico no fuba Ethel Smith *Humoresque Guy Lombardo *It's Funny to Everyone but Me Harry James *Outskirts of Town Josh White *Louise Frankie Carle *You're Gonna Change Your Mind Una Mae Carlisle *Why Not Confess The Blue Sky Boys *Ac-cent-tchu-ate the Positive Artie Shaw *Pickin’ at the Pick Joe Bushkin *El arriero Atahualpa Yupanqui *Home in San Antone The Sons of the Pioneers *Yellow Gal Lead Belly *Silver Wings in the Moonlight Freddie Slack *A Little on the Lonely Side Frankie Carle *When Your Lover Has Gone Harry James *Close Your Eyes Olavi Virta *Destination K. C. Kansas City Seven *Lester Leaps Again / After Theatre Jump Kansas City Five/Kansas City Seven *Sweet and Lovely/White Rose Kick Emmett Berry/Emmett Berry Five *Swingin' Them Jingle Bells Fats Waller *Bass-C-Jam Don Byas *Oh Lady Be Good Joe Bushkin *Do Nothin' Till You Hear From Me The Delta Rhythm Boys *Boy Meets Horn/Savoy Duke Ellington/ Lucky Millinder *Slip Horn Jive Glenn Miller *Frog-I-More Rag Jelly Roll Morton *Holiday for Strings Jimmy Dorsey *Inka Dinka Doo Jimmy Durante *I am endlessly sorry Ivan Shmelyev *Muskrat Ramble Wild Bill Davison *I'll Walk Alone Martha Tilton *High Society Edmond Hall *You Talk a Little Trash (I'll Spend a Little Cash) Cootie Williams *It Could Happen to You Jo Stafford *G.I. Blues Floyd Tillman *Amor Andy Russell *Back Door Stuff (Part 1) / Back Door Stuff (Part 2) Jimmie Lunceford *Esquire Bounce Coleman Hawkins *Original Dixieland One Step Wild Bill Davison *It's Raining Here This Morning Grandpa Jones *Here We Go Again Glenn Miller *Good Jelly Blues Billy Eckstine *I Love You Perry Como *Swinging on a Star Freddie Slack *I Laid My Cards on the Table Washboard Sam *Time Waits for No One Johnny Long *Duration Blues Johnny Mercer *Dance With a Dolly (With a Hole in Her Stocking)/Don't Blame Me Tony Pastor/Shep Fields *I'll Get By (As Long as I Have You)/Behind Those Swinging Doors The Four King Sisters/Spike Jones *It's Love, Love, Love The Four King Sisters *So Good Bea Booze *Lili Marleen Anne Shelton *Farewell Blues Count Basie *The Man I Love Nat King Cole *San Fernando Valley Bing Crosby *Pretty Kitty Blue Eyes The Merry Macs *There Goes That Song Again Sammy Kaye *His Rocking Horse Ran Away Betty Hutton *Milkman, Keep Those Bottles Quiet Woody Herman *You Know Baby Mary Lou Williams *Bad Acting Woman Big Bill Broonzy *Passion Flower Johnny Hodges *My Ideal Coleman Hawkins *I'm Losing My Mind Over You Al Dexter *None but the Lonely Heart Tommy Dorsey and His Orchestra *Good-bye Rockies... Pyotr Kirichek *The Music Stopped Woody Herman *Opus 1 Ted Heath *Dance With a Dolly (With a Hole in Her Stocking) Evelyn Knight *I'll Be Around Cab Calloway *Is It Too Late Now Jimmie Davis *Night Shift Blues Edmond Hall *I'll Get By Kitty Carlisle *Everybody Loves My Baby Sidney DeParis *I'll Forgive You but I Can't Forget Roy Acuff *There's a Small Hotel Claude Thornhill and His Orchestra *Boogie Art Tatum *I Dream a Lot About You Jimmie Lunceford *When They Ask About You Jimmy Dorsey *I Didn't Know About You Jo Stafford *Razor Totin' Mama Pearline Ellison *Don't Sweetheart Me Lawrence Welk *She Broke My Heart in Three Places Hoosier Hot Shots *I Wonder Cecil Gant *Let Me Love You Tonight Woody Herman *There'll Be Some Changes Made Art Hodes *Doctor Jazz Art Hodes *Big City Blues Edmond Hall *At the Jazz Band Ball Wild Bill Davison *My Deep Blue Dream/Byas'd Opinion Emmett Berry/Emmett Berry Five *She's Crying for Me Art Hodes *Maple Leaf Rag Art Hodes *Always Deanna Durbin *There'll Be a Jubilee The Andrews Sisters *Back O'Town Blues Louis Armstrong *I Love My Baby Tommy McClennan *The Man I Love Art Tatum *Cuban Sugar Mill Freddie Slack *Lili Marleen Perry Como *Lauluni ei sun luoksesi kanna Olavi Virta *Sinä kullanmuru, muistat kai Olavi Virta *Ennen kuolemaa Olavi Virta *Trees Bunny Berigan *Suddenly It's Spring Glen Gray and The Casa Loma Orchestra *Should I Come Back Home to You Ernest Tubb *More and More Tommy Dorsey *V-Disc 319 Mal Hallett/Louise Massey and the Westerners *Russian Lullaby Mary Lou Williams *Don't Believe Everything You Dream The Ink Spots *When My Blue Moon Turns to Gold Again Cindy Walker *My Guy's Come Back Helen Forrest *Sleep On Darling Mother Sister Rosetta Tharpe *The Moment I Laid Eyes on You Cab Calloway *You Lovely You Tab Smith *Eternal Blues Jimmy Yancey *the sailors are going to battle Pyotr Kirichek *A Dream Enrico Caruso *Lonesome Road Lonnie Johnson *Hurry, Hurry Christine Chatman *If You Were the Only Girl Dick Haymes *I'll Remember April/Don't Take Your Love From Me Charlie Barnet/Alvino Rey *Don't Ever Change Helen Forrest *Long Ago The Three Suns *The Trolley Song The Pied Pipers *Song of the swing Vladimir Bunchikov *Luckily Jr. an enamoured young fox Georgiy Vinogradov *Our Fanny's Gone All Yankee George Formby *Les deux rengaines Édith Piaf *Hey ba ba re bop Aimé Barelli *Welcome Noël Chiboust *I Got a Head Like a Rock Josh White *Fiesta in Blue Benny Goodman *Seein' Red Edmond Hall *Back on My Feet Again St. Louis Jimmy Oden *Copenhagen Artie Shaw *'Tain't Yours Una Mae Carlisle *Imagination Coleman Hawkins *Body and Soul Art Tatum *On the Sunny Side of the Street Art Tatum *Darlin' What More Can I Do Gene Autry *"Bean" at the Met. Coleman Hawkins *A Good Man Is Hard to Find Les Brown *Yesterdays Eddie Miller *English lad Isabella Yurieva *Aria of the Marquis Vladimir Bunchikov *The Trolley Song The Four King Sisters *I Learned a Lesson I'll Never Forget The 5 Red Caps *Things Ain't What They Used to Be Duke Ellington *Three Little Words Lale Andersen *Baby Don't You Tell Me No Lie Andy Kirk *Spring Will Be a Little Late This Year Percy Faith *Smile and Drive Your Blues Away Patsy Montana *Jalousie Fred Waring and The Pennsylvanians *Someday I'll Meet You Again Sammy Kaye *Tiger Rag Original Dixieland Jazz Band *Mexico Joe Ivie Anderson *I Want to Live and Love Wiley Walker & Gene Sullivan *Lord Have Mercy The Southern Sons *In the Middle of Nowhere Carmen Cavallaro *Sweet, Sweet Thing The Delmore Brothers *Bésame Mucho Andy Russell *What A Difference A Day Made Andy Russell *Magic is the Moonlight Andy Russell *Mairzy Doats Al Trace *I'm a Convict With Old Glory in My Heart Elton Britt *Sittin' by the Old Corral Montana Slim (The Yodeling Cowboy) *St. Louis Blues Larry Adler *The Gasser Roy Eldridge and His Orchestra *St. Louis Blues Little Jazz *Sunset Strip/Sharecroppin' Blues Jimmy Dorsey and His Orchestra/Charlie Barnet and His Orchestra *Beautiful Love Harmony Sisters *Journey's End Carroll Gibbons and the Savoy Hotel Orpheans *Evelina Freddy Martin *Something for the Boys Evelyn Dall *Laura Anne Shelton *The Last Time I Saw Paris Vaughn Monroe *Polvo de estrellas Oscar Alemán *Suo mulle hymysi, Maria/Ruusut hopeamaljassa Sulo Sala/A. Aimo *Heijaa heijaa, tuuditan Olavi Virta *Sinikellojen häät Olavi Virta *Deep Purple Olavi Virta *Luonasi oli aina niin ihanaa Olavi Virta *Kuutamokävely Raija Valtonen *Kitaraserenadi/Kun on valoisaa taas Mirva-tanssiorkesteri/Harmony Sisters *Paducah Jack Simpson and His Sextette *You're the Cream in My Coffee Jack Simpson's Sextette *Alldeles för mycket blommor Ulla Billquist *Masurkka Viljo Vesterinen *Püppchen Liebe Arthur Rebner *Veel mooier dan het mooiste schilderij Marcel Thielemans *Amor Bing Crosby *Helpless Glenn Miller *Basket Weaver Man Glenn Miller *Together Dinah Shore *An Hour Never Passes Jimmy Dorsey *Brahm's Lullaby Frank Sinatra *Corrientes y Esmeralda Osvaldo Pugliese *El tango es una historia Osvaldo Pugliese *I'm Sending You Red Roses Jimmy Wakely *Rompin' in '44 Edmond Hall *I Don't Know Cootie Williams *Topsy Art Tatum *Begin the Beguine Eddie Heywood *Mairzy Doats The Pied Pipers *Long Ago Percy Faith *I'm Sending You Red Roses Jimmy Wakeley *Army Hymn Fred Waring and The Pennsylvanians *Señora sea buena Oscar Alemán *Fiesta in Brass Little Jazz *You Always Hurt the One You Love Charlie Barnet *Don't Take Your Love From Me Glen Gray and The Casa Loma Orchestra *Sweet Dreams, Sweetheart Stan Kenton *The Cokey Cokey Tohama *Auld Lang Syne Dinah Shore *Moon on My Pillow Jimmy Dorsey *Get Off of That Kick The 5 Red Caps *Boogie Woogie Ball The 5 Red Caps *Mairzy Doats The Merry Macs *The Wave on the Sea Carter Family *Virvaliekkejä/Hyvästi kaunis lemmenunelma Sulo Sala/A. Aimo Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album * April: Glenn Miller - Glenn Miller * April 6: Judy Garland & Mickey Rooney - Girl Crazy * May: Count Basie - Blues by Basie * May: Johnny Mercer - Songs By Johnny Mercer featuring Johnny Mercer, Jo Stafford, The Pied Pipers * June: Benny Goodman - Benny Goodman Sextet * June: Fats Waller - "Fats" Waller Favorites * August: The Capitol Jazzmen - New American Jazz * November: Nat King Cole - (Capitol Presents) The King Cole Trio * November: Mary Lou Williams - Mary Lou Williams Trio * November 2: Judy Garland - Meet Me in St. Louis OST * December: Art Tatum - Art Tatum Trio * December: Josh White - Strange Fruit: Songs by Josh White * December: Various Artists - Bloomer Girl Broadway Cast * Harry "The Hipster" Gibson - Boogie Woogie in Blue * Josh White - Josh White Sings Easy * Burl Ives - The Wayfaring Stranger * Josh White - Folk Songs Sung by Josh White * NBC Symphony Orchestra/Arturo Toscanini - Symphony No 8 in F Major, Op. 93 * Meade Lux Lewis - Blues Boogie Woogie *Stuff Smith - The Stuff Smith Trio * Burl Ives - The Wayfaring Stranger *Mary Lou Williams - Mary Lou Williams Album * The Union Boys - Songs for Victory: Music for Political Action * Frankie Carle - Frankie Carle and His Girl Friends * Various Artists - Carmen Jones Broadway Cast - 1943 * Tommy Dorsey - Starmaker on Victor Records * Vano Muradeli - Symphony No.1 * Charles Wolcott and His Orchestra - The Three Caballeros * Various Artists - Mexican Hayride Broadway Cast * Solomon, BBC Symphony Orchestra, Adrian Boult - Piano Concerto No. 3 * Various Artists - A Connecticut Yankee Broadway Cast - 1943 * Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky - Romeo and Juliet Overture * Bing Crosby - Crosby Classics * James P. Johnson - New York Jazz * Bunk Johnson - The King of the Blues Other Events *Leonard Bernstein composed Fancy Free-Three Dance Variations for Orchestra *13 February: first performance of George Antheils Symphony No. 4 *15 december: first performance of Overture Suomenlinna 2nd version of Uuno Klami pl:1944 Category:Year Category:Years